


Everything Bad Brought Me to You

by PeachyBaby



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Loving wife carol is my kink, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Therese kisses her soft and needy, and Carol drifts back to the oak room, the look from across the room, the need in her eyes then, and the need in her kisses now.//My favorite soft lesbians enjoy each other’s company





	Everything Bad Brought Me to You

Carol always takes things slow, and rarely over complicates a situation, she’s methodical, in a way that Therese can appreciate. Therese is sort of the opposite though, gives in too easy, usually takes the route that will bring her to her end goal the quickest. Neither wrong, but neither right, either, Therese muses as she watches Carol, who is reading intently on the other side of the loveseat. Selfishly, Therese wants to interrupt her, craves the soft affection Carol bestows on her. Instead she waits wordlessly, watching intently as Carol scans the page, watching her brow crinkle slightly before looking up to meet Therese’s eyes. 

“You’ve been staring for an awful long time now, are you ever going to ask for what you need?” Carol asks, and Therese blushes, looking down, breaking Carols gaze. She easily brings Therese’s face back up to her eyes, guiding her chin with her pointer finger.

“I just missed you, is all,” Therese says quietly, leaning into the touch as Carol cups her cheek.

“Oh kitten, I missed you too,” Carol says softly, dropping her hand to close the book in her lap, setting it on the side table, and pulling Therese into a gentle kiss. Carol kisses the same way she solves problems, slow and methodically, melting Therese in her hands as she kisses her. Carol pulls back only to pat her lap, and Therese takes the invitation, straddling Carol’s lap with ease, pressing her face into Carol’s neck. Therese breathes in the subtle scent of lavender and cigarettes, pressing timid little kisses to Carol’s neck, who eagerly moves to give Therese better access. Kisses underneath her jaw, before leaning into another kiss. It feels silly to be this needy already but Therese is whimpering into Carol’s mouth as Carols hands sit steady against her hips.

“Impatient, are we?” Carol says as she pulls back for air. Therese nods, and Carol frowns, “use your words, darling,” she continues, her grip on Therese’s hip growing harder.

“Yes, Mommy,” Therese whispers, trying in vain not to let her hips move against the solidness of Carol’s lap. Carol smirks, letting her hands push away the strands of hair that frame Therese’s face, pushing them behind her ear.

“Do you already need me, sweet girl?” Carol murmurs, pressing her lips to Therese’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses, leaving red lipstick trails on her skin.

 “Yeah,” Therese whines softly, rolling her hips in Carol’s lap.

“Should we take this to the bedroom, darling?” Carol suggests, and Therese shakes her head, not ready to move from Carol’s lap. Therese kisses her again, soft and needy, Carol drifts back to the oak room, the look from across the room, the need in Therese’s eyes then, and the need behind her kisses now.

It was the making up, that was the hardest part, earning Therese’s trust back took months. She’s a sensitive woman. An incredibly strong woman, who had grown a great deal in the time they had spent apart, but never the less, sensitive. Carol wonders if she purposely saves that part of her for times like this, saves that starry eyed sensitivity until Carol’s touching her. Until she melts into Carol’s every touch, silently begging with those beautiful eyes blown wide.

She’s always good, always obedient, jumps at the task of doing what Carol asks here.

In the real world she stands up for herself even when its hard, especially when it means standing up to Carol. But here she lets herself be vulnerable. Here in Carol’s arms, in the early evening light. The sun setting in that dependable way. Purpley pinks lighting up Therese’s skin in the warm light of their living room. They kiss like they may never kiss again. Carol’s hands cup Therese’s cheeks, thumbs brushing against her skin, memorizing the creases there. Therese pulls back panting, pressing her face in the crook of Carol’s neck, and grinds impatiently in her lap, Carol chuckles.

“My angel,” she murmurs, letting her hands skirt up Therese’s thighs. Grips her inner thighs, letting her blunt fingernails rake up the sensitive skin, and Therese whimpers.

“Is there something you want, Therese?” Carol feigns innocent, likes hearing Therese say it, likes to hear that the girl needs her.

“You know what,” Therese laughs sardonically, guiding the Carol’s hand with her own, from her thigh, to cup her through the soft cotton of her panties. Carol rubs her gently over the fabric, feeling the slick of arousal seep through easily.

“Ask, sweetheart, ask for what you need,” Carol says, her touches soft but unrelenting.

“Mama,” Therese groans, this is always the worst part. embarrassment coloring her cheeks pink. The idea of voicing the filthy things she wants Carol to do to her makes her stomach twist with want.

“Need you, please,” Therese mumbles, but Carol won’t let her get off that easy.

“What do you need from me, darling?” Carol asks, toying with the waistline of Therese’s underwear.

“Please fuck me,” Therese’s voice is so little, and Carol can’t help but chuckle.

“See was that so hard, angel?” Therese only buries her head further into Carols neck, whining and bucking her hips. Carol slides Therese’s underwear halfway down her thighs, and Therese thinks she should be ashamed, being fucked with her dress still on and her underwear bunched at her thighs, but all thoughts fly out the door when Carol touches her. Therese is wet, the kind of wet that makes Carol chuckle and Therese flush red from being this worked up from some kissing and heavy petting.

“Look at you, kitten, is this all for me?” Carol asks with a smirk.

 “Y-yes mama,” Therese moans, pressing her mouth to Carol’s throat, pressing needy kisses to the skin there, “please,” Therese whimpers, and Carol’s smile widens, but she does as she’s begged. Lets her fingers slide over Therese’s clit in tight circles. Therese pulls her face out of the crook of Carol’s neck and kisses her. It’s needy, and Therese’s tongue seeks out Carol’s eagerly, urging Carol on. Therese whimpers into her mouth, pulling back to rest her forehead against Carol’s her eyes sealed shut, and Carol can feel her body shaking gently on top of her.

“Mama I-“ Therese cuts herself off with a whine as Carol sinks a finger inside her, and she rocks down onto Carol’s hand. Her breath is coming in ragged pants, and Carol moves to press kisses down her neck, which makes her whimper and rock down again into her finger.

“More, mommy, I need-“ Carol eagerly complies, pressing a second finger inside of Therese who whines high and drawn out, fucking herself down into Carols fingers.

“My sweet girl,” Carol murmurs, nibbling at Therese’s neck. “You always take my fingers so well, yeah? So eager to please me,” Carol’s voice is smooth, and kind and Therese nods her head resting back in the crook of Carol’s neck. Carol’s pace quickens, her thumb coming up to flick gently at Therese’s clit, and Therese whines, her hips rocking into every thrust into her. Carol’s pace is unrelenting and Therese lets out a small whine with every press inside.

“Mommy, gunna come, I-“ Carol interrupts

“You best ask to cum, little one, you know better,” Carol says, her tone chiding, yet still sweet. Therese sobs, her hips driving down into Carol’s fingers.

 “Please, mama, please, fuck, let me cum,” Therese whines out her voice high and needy, Carol smiles.

“Good girl, go ahead, cum for me, doll,” Carol soothes and Therese lets out a sob.

“Thank you, fuck, thank you, mommy,” Therese moans, her body shaking above Carol, it doesn’t take much until Therese is cumming hard, biting down into Carol’s shoulder and shaking, her cunt clenching against Carol’s fingers. Carol fucks her through the last of her orgasm, before slipping out. Therese lets out a sigh. Her whole body slumping into Carol’s.

“Bed now?” Carol murmurs with a laugh, and Therese giggles.

“Yeah.”

And as they make their way to the bedroom, a fucked out Therese trailing behind her, Carol thinks fondly of the oak room again. Of the struggle that had got them there. Selfishly, she’d do it all over again. Just to end up back here.


End file.
